Miller
Miller (Russian: Мельник (Mel'nik), literally "miller") is a veteran Ranger who appears to be a Colonel (and the possible head) of the rangers. Overview As Miller is the implied head of the Rangers of the Order, it is he that Artyom must seek out in Polis, and it is him that Artyom asks for assistance from in dealing with the new threat. After explaining the situation at his home station, Miller reassures that even though the council in Polis won't help him regarding the Dark Ones, he will help Artyom get to the old library where he can find the location to D6. Along with other Rangers, Miller guides and instructs Artyom along the way to D6, offering his own expert insight in the situation - and what uncovering D6 means for the rest of the metro. While ascending the Tower, Miller is wounded and leaves Artyom to finish the mission on his own. In D6 Miller states that the building has "Soviet soul", but that Artyom would not know anything about that. In the book Miller says he is a Colonel but not of military forces. Perhaps this indicates he was once in the Soviet or Russian KGB/FSB (Security Forces) or Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces). In Metro Last Light, Miller retained his role as the leader of the Rangers. Like in 2033, Miller is shown to hold a great deal of hatred towards the dark ones, and unlike Khan, constantly reminds Artyom about how they should be destroyed. Early in the game, he sent his daughter Anna on a mission along with Artyom to eliminate the Dark One that was found by Khan in the gardens. Near the end of the game, Miller attended the peace conference along with the leaders of Hansa, the Red Line, and Fourth Reich - uncovering it to be a mask for the Reds to secretly assault D6. Miller, Artyom and Khan rushed back to D6 in order to defend it from the Reds. In the C'est La Vie ending of Metro Last Light, he died along with Artyom in D6, when Artyom detonated D6 to prevent the Reds getting their hands on the technology there. In the Redemption ending of Metro Last Light however, he survived, albeit his feet were cut off by the Reds' armored train in the ending and became the leader of the guards in Polis. In the Novels Metro 2033 In Metro 2033, Melnik is the leader of a number of Stalkers, who is sharp and an expert on survival in post-apocalyptic Moscow. He fills much of the same role as he does in the video game, while only minor details different in their actions between the two of them. Contrary to his Metro 2033, or even his Last Light personas, he his quite cold and impersonal with Artyom, often expressing his frustration in whom he considers incapable or green. That said, Melnik is hardly a cruel or bad person - on the contrary, he's quite heroic, and he genuine takes care of Artyom and his soldiers. In the novel Miller (Melnik) used a light machine gun when he first met Artyom and had an ammunition belt across his chest. That machine gun is likely the RPD, as evidenced by the ammo belt (the RPK, which replaced the RPD in service, uses regular or drum magazines instead of a belt). Given that practically all RPDs were stockpiled and/or relegated to training centers after being replaced with the RPK, it`s likely available enough to make it a reasonable choice of armament. Metro 2034 Miller was injured while searching for Hunter. He lost his right arm and has to use a wheelchair. He does not believe Homer as he comes to him saying that Hunter is alive. After he sees the ex-ranger, Miller is visibly glad. But still, he reluctantly gives his right-hand permission and a "token", necessary to carry on his mission. Personality Miller seems to have quite a stubborn personality, and doesn't take no for an answer. Although, when considering the circumstances, Miller also seems to be rather confident that success is within reach. He appears to be a serious man, disliking Ulman's liberal use of profanity and his constant jokes, and Khan's mysticism. He is a capable soldier who is confident in his own abilities, as well as those of his Rangers. Appearances Miller appears throughout Metro 2033 in the following levels: *Prologue *Polis *Alley *Library *Driving to Sparta *Dark Star *Dungeon *Caves *D6 *Biomass *Separation *Tower *Top Trivia * Melnik stands for windmill worker in Russian, making his English dub surname, Miller, a machine translation. It is generally agreed upon that names, surnames and patronymics are transliterated, not translated. ** In the Polish version of the game, Melnik's name is Młynarz - which is a direct translation rather than a transliteration. Metro 2033 * Miller is the only NPC to use the Volt Driver and Kalash 2012. * Miller is the only person to mention the Soviet Union in the game. He says he served in the army before the Nuclear War, therefore he is at least forty or older. * Miller is the only known character to use military grade rounds. * Despite disliking Ulman's constant joking, he did chuckle at a joke made by Danilla in the library. * Miller constantly loses and gains his Night Vision Goggles throughout the game. This creates some continuity conflicts, as he has them with him in Sparta, does not have them in D6, yet has them again on his way to the Surface. * Miller's weaponry also changes quite often: at Prologue, Dark Star, Dungeon and Library, he is seen wielding a Kalash with a laser sight and bayonet, at D6 and at the base of Ostankino he has a Volt Driver and at the top of the tower he has a Kalash 2012. * Miller, along with Khan, Bourbon, Pavel and Ulman, is considered one of the main companions of the Metro 2033. * While in D6's missile control center Miller says to Vladimir "I told you the military was a worthwhile institution" which could mean that Vladimir and Miller knew each other before the nuclear war and Miller convinced him to join the military. **Another theory is Miller convinced Vladimir to join the rangers or this could just be him telling him his love for the military. Metro Last Light *In Last Light, Miller's appearance changed significantly, he bears a slight resemblance to King Leonidas from 300. This is fitting, given the large amount of references Miller makes to Sparta. *Miller's role in Last Light is much smaller, he only appear in the beginning and near the end of the game. *His fate in the Redemption Ending is similar to his condition in Metro 2034. This may mean that the Redemption Ending is at least partly canonical. Gallery Library_beta_0004.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 beta Library_M2033_alpha.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 alpha Library_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Miller office.jpg|Miller's office in 2033. 375px-Miller.jpg|Miller in Sparta Base 600px-M2033_-_PC_-_3PV_-_Volt_Driver_(Miller).jpg|Miller shooting demons with volt driver while protecting Artyom MLL Miller FullBody.jpg|Miller in Last Light. MLL Khan Miller.jpg|Khan and Miller running in Last Light. MLL Sparta To Battle.jpg|Miller at the end of Last Light. MLL Miller Chair.jpg|Miller in a tunnel-vision towards the end of Last Light. Category:Characters Category:The Rangers Category:Metro Last Light